Stormreign
Stormreign leads the Knights of Iacon, sworn to prevent their former mistress Quintessa from reclaiming her staff. Their ship having crashed on a secluded part of Earth, he is content for his warriors to remain hidden, far from the Great Deceiver's eyes. Eventually, he and his warriors made an alliance with the Human King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Years later, the Knights were simply a legend of Cybertron, and their existence was questioned by many. Only Shockdrop, a former member of the Knights and Stormreign's friend, knew otherwise. Stormreign forms part of Dragonstorm, the Knights' powerful combined form. History At some point in the past, Stormreign and the Guardian Knights were created by Quintessa to act as an elite guard of sorts. Eventually, the Knights discovered Quintessa's sinister motives and betrayed her. Stealing her control staff, the Knights fled from Cybertron and eventually arrived on the distant planet Earth. Sometime in the late 5th century, the human "wizard" Merlin stumbled upon the knights' spaceship, buried deep beneath the hills of England. He met Stormreign and its occupants, learning about their homeplanet of Cybertron, and promised to keep their existence a secret from his peers. In 484 AD, Merlin returned to the ship and made a heartfelt plea to Stormreign, seeking aid for King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table in a dire battle against the Saxons. Moved by the human's words, Stormreign bestowed upon him Quintessa's staff, and dispatched Dragonstorm to fight alongside Arthur's men, winning them the day. In the battle's aftermath, the Knights of the Round Table and of Iacon forged an alliance. On at least one occasion, Stormreign charged into battle alongside Arthur's men. Eventually, Stormreign and the Knights of Iacon moved their ship underwater and entered a centuries-long slumber, guarding Merlin's remains and the staff granted to him. Millions of years later, Stormreign and his fellow Knights emerged from stasis after detecting the faint stench of Quintessa on Earth. In reality, the stench came from Shockdrop, who had been brainwashed by the "Great Deceiver" and had only recently been freed by the Autobots. Believing that Quintessa was on her way to Earth, Stormreign rallied the Guardian Knights to track down Optimus Prime and the Autobots, intending to forge an alliance to defeat their evil master once and for all. Stormreign and the Knights of Iacon spent the next couple weeks attempting to track down the Autobots, before finally tracking a number of them back to the Atlantic Ocean. Once there, Stormreign and the Knights encountered a pair of Humans, Tessa Barry and Carly Spencer, the latter of which had taken Merlin's Staff from his tomb. The Humans were in the company of the Autobots Shockdrop, Windblade and Bumblebee. As Shockdrop had defended the Humans by killing a pair of the Knights, Stormreign and his fellow Knights confronted and beat Shockdrop into submission, believing that he had betrayed them to Quintessa. While Shockdrop was willing to accept his fate, Tessa activated the Talisman and called them down. Recognizing Tessa to be the legendary Last Knight, Stormreign and the Knights of Iacon stood down, with Stormreign and Shockdrop making amends. With Cybertron approaching Earth, Stormreign and his Knights joined forces with Shockdrop and the Autobots.